The present invention relates to the manufacture of mono- and/or di-alkoxylated piperazine compounds from alkylene oxides and a piperazine compound. Common byproducts of these alkoxylated piperazine compounds include glycol ether byproducts. The undesirability of glycol ether byproducts in known, for example see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,334,763 and 5,395,973 which discloses the reduction of ethoxylated or glycol ether amine byproducts in the production of mono-, di-, and triethanolamines by adding carbon dioxide. These byproducts contribute to unwanted color and/or the generation of foam during use, for example in such applications as hard surface cleaning, corrosion inhibition, and the like. Because such byproducts are also undesirable in certain commercial uses of mono- and/or di-alkoxylated piperazine compounds, it would be desirable to have a process to make mono- and/or di-alkoxylated piperazine compounds having better (e.g., less) color and lower tendency to foam.